Pisces Problems (Re-Write)
by Crimsonxthorn
Summary: 15 years since everything fell apart for Aphrodite and its coming back to him all over again. He now sets a new goal to achieve and with the help of all his friends, will they help Aphrodite complete his goal in the 2 month time they have been given by Athena? and if they do complete this task, how will his siblings react? Family, Mystery, Romance, Adventure and Drama.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI, Beauty Biscuits! This is the rewrite of 'Pisces Problems'.** **I didn't think it was great so I decided to re-write**_

 _ **the whole entire thing, eheheh… yeah, so if you have any questions or requests or simply just reviews for this**_

 _ **story, please write it in the reviews and I will answer them all! Also, if you have any requests and questions for**_

 _ **anything else you can PM me! Okie, enjoy the story.**_

 _ **I own all my oc's such as Kit Calypso and Seraphina in this story.**_

 _ **I do not own saint seiya or any of the characters, though it would have been an honour**_

* * *

 **15 years ago, Stockholm, Sweden.**

" **Big Brother, I'm thirsty, can you get some water, please?" ask a young duo hair coloured girl. She had lightning blue fairy eyes, her long wavy hair started blonde and half way down, changed into blue.**

" **Me too, Bror, please?" pleaded the young girls twin brother. He had enchanting blue eyes like his sister, just not fairy eyes, his short and wavy green hair started and blonde appeared at the tips of his hair and behind his neck.**

" **Alright, K.C, Reno, if mom or dad comes in, tell them im getting you two some water" said a young 8 year old boy. His eye were also enchanting blue and his hair was wavy and light blue. Now, this boy is named Aphrodite.**

 **Aphrodite stood up from his bed and left the three's shared bedroom to get some water. He walked along the gloomy corridors of his family's mansion and into the kitchen. As he filled two cups with water, he heard crashing sounds coming from the living room. Aphrodite silently put down the water jug and cups on the counter and then pulled out a knife from the drawer. He quickly but silently tip-toed towards the living room. When arrived, he was taken back at what he saw. His parents laid lifeless on the floor, caked in their own blood and a man staring at Aphrodite before jumping out the window, shattering it in the process.**

 **Not caring about the killer at the time, he ran towards where his parents lay. He sobbed in despair of their deaths. Just then, he heard two little gasps, he turned to see who it was. His little siblings stood still and looked at him in horror. They were all at loss of words, then as the felt like they couldn't bare the sight any longer, they quickly rushed out of the mansion, away from the scene of crime, thinking it was their very own brother who killed their parents.**

 **Aphrodite turned back to his dead parents and wailed even louder, waking the servants in the mansion. The servants and the family butler ran quickly to the crime scene. The maid took Aphrodite away from the scene as the other servants stood in shock before their master and mistress.**

* * *

 **Present time, Athens, Greece, Sanctuary of Athena.**

 **The now grown Pisces saint, stood outside his temple, staring out**

 **Into the sky, letting the cool breeze hit his face. Today was**

 **February 23** **rd** **, K.C and Reno's 20** **th** **birthday and they still have not**

 **been found, maybe saints work is such a long job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, Beauty Biscuits! With my second chapter of this story! So I've I been catching up lately on basically all the hobbies I, somehow, got bored with (exception for my writers block problem) so I've been singing, playing my instruments, writing stories, Yadda Yadda Yadda. Let's get on with the reviews or rather review. Only one review, it's a start but** it's **okay, right guys?**

 **OC's and Narrator- yup!**

 **Please read out the review K.C**

 **K.C- sure! Okay this review is from** **YokoLucas** **and it says:**

"Will there really be romance in your story? The idea seems interesting."

 **Thank you for the review. There will be romance, yes, but only mild and not constant appearance of it because this is concentrated on Family/Mystery, but yes, certainly, there is romance. Just a note: this story is taken place in the 'Legends of the sanctuary' world, so just imagine my half oc, black Andromeda Reno-Casper almost exactly like Shun but he's all good now and he looks a little different. Okay Narrator Smurf, the disclaimer please?!**

 **Narrator- I and all smurfs belong to our wonderful creator Peyo, Saint Seiya and all characters in it belong to Masami Kurumada and all OC's such as Seraphina and K.C belong to yours truly, ,Heart444.**

 **K.C= Casey, Kit, Kit Calypso, etc…**

 **R.C= Reno, Casper, Reno Casper, etc…**

 **Please read and review. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, to two! ~ Hooray!"

The dining room of the Kido mansion was decorated with party streamers and balloons and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, twins!' There was cake, drinks, snacks and plates laid on the table, barely touched yet. This was a happy moment for the twin celebrants. One of the twins was a female fairy/dragon hybrid, just like her mother. She has lightning blue eyes, her hair was wavy and flowing and it started blonde and about half way changed into blue and continued. She wore white right fitting shirt with long trumpet sleeves, white culottes styled long pants and a pink and green arch cape III vest.

The other twin was male human/dragon hybrid. He has short and straight green hair with the top part of his hair blonde and his eyes were a striking blue colour. He wore a plain crimson shirt, scarlet pants and a leather black jacket.

"Oh my, you guys didn't have to do this… Thank you!" exclaimed the female twin, K.C.

"You guys are the best! Thank you!" cheered the male twin, R.C.

"Oh you guys, truly deserve it, It's your birthday!" said the young goddess, Athena.

The bronze saints and the goddess had fun playing games, eating cakes, until the phone rang…

"Hello?" started Athena.

"Hello, Lady Athena. It's Pisces Aphrodite here." The Pisces saint stated at the other side of the phone line.

"Oh, hello, Aphrodite… um…is there anything I can help you with?"

While Athena and Aphrodite talked on the phone, K.C and R.C froze. It was Aphrodite that damn Narcissist. Fortunately for them, Aphrodite thought they were just Casey (K.C and Casey, get it?) and Casper, but in secret, they were his little siblings he had been 'searching' for. The only people who knew about this was the bronze saints, Athena and the pope. Athena put down the phone and saw the depressing look on the twins' faces.

"Kit, Reno… are you alright?" she asked gently.

"We're fine, Athena. Just a little shaken up" muttered K.C, loud enough for her to hear.

"What did he say?" R.C asked.

"He said that… he wanted to go back to speak with me when I get back to the Sanctuary, which is tomorrow."

"Athena, if you don't mind, it's just Casey and Casper for when around him" the two sighed

"But he is not around, now"

"We know…"

Silence engulfed the room until it left so soon.

"What's with the long faces? It's a happy day! Open your presents!" cheered Seiya

Everyone's faces lit up with a joyous smile and gathered around the twins, who were about to open their presents. The party went on until it was 9pm. When everyone else was asleep, the twins stood on the balcony from their room. They looked up at the serene full moon up in the night sky.

"Hey... K.C?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think 'He' was talking about to Athena?"

"Not quite sure… you do know it is quite a shaky topic for me"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I was curious myself…"

The two sighed deeply. The soft breeze washed their faces gently. What a night, they were enjoying a great scene of silence, until K.C's phone rang. The twins went inside to check who the caller was… Shura… K.C picked up the phone, put it on speaker and video camera on.

"Happy Birthday, Casey and Casper!" all the gold saints cheered.

"S-Shura!? Guys!? What?!" was all that came out the twins.

"Oh come one, it's your birthday, we called to greet you guys!?" exclaimed Deathmask.

"Thank you guys so much" K.C thanked.

"This is truly amazing…" Reno sighed.

They talked for about 5 minutes until the phone was put down. The twins slept in their shared bedroom.

Say, would you like to know what they got from their presents? I will tell you one thing, a ticket each to their home town, Sweden.

* * *

So far, I am disappointed in this chapter and my progress. Unfortunately school has started again and I am not going to be around a lot but I will make an effort to try.

TBC


End file.
